food_fantasy_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Mary
(Unrelated to Bloody Mary*FF*) Background A cocktail with a rich flavor, this young woman is shy and more often than not, will stay more to herself than others. She's often found praying, but is more than happy to allow others to join her and offer her prayers to them. Skills Punishment Smash(Normal Skill) * A heavy strike from her celery stalk will either stun or push back the enemy. Holy Prayer (Energy Skill) * Erupting fire before her, it attacks then enemies before her, causing 100 damage to all enemies in front of her. Last Prayer (Linked Skill) * When Vodka joins the battle with her, the Holy Prayer becomes Last Prayer. All enemies are hit by flames, causing poison and 120 damage. Dialogue Summon: '"Blessing upon you. I am Bloody Mary, a cocktail that has many forms. The one I have now, I am most comfortable with. Please, let us do everything we can to help others." '''Login: '"Welcome back, Master Attendant. Would you like to join me in prayer?" 'Ice Arena: '"This will be a fine place to clear our mind... The world is so troubling..." 'Skills: '"Pay your penance. Repent!" 'Fatigue: '"Ah... I feel I am coming undone..." 'Recovering: '"God shall give his blessing onto me... I will be alright." 'Attack/Formation: '"Please, be careful. These enemies will not hold back." 'Lost/Knockout: '"So dark... Please... guide me with your light..." 'In contact 1: '"Today, I think I'll pray for the safety of others." '''In contact 2: "Hello Master Attendant. I'm sorry to bother you. I noticed some of my seasoning on you." In contact 3: '"I am a lady of my honor... If you hear distasteful rumors, please tell me... I rather you know the truth than lies." '''Idle: "'My prayers are complete. The day is still young, Master Attendant. I am ready whenever you are." '''Bio Bio 1= Prayers The nights started as the days did. In gentle and calming prayer. Master is diligent in his prayers. Rosary in hands, his words are a hum to me as I join at his side. Fingers linked together, our words are quiet, a gentle whisper to the eternally kind mind of our Lord. Before an altar we created, we always prayed. However, somedays, it was only me there. My master wanted to share the love for our Lord, so, days, he would miss prayer. I would pray twice as hard for him. I knew what he did was out of love, so I knew I must remind our Lord of his love. Day and night, my love and prayers were for my master. This devout man who spread his arms to the weak and needing. Who offered love and prayers to all. I wanted to be like him so much. Being at his side offered him solace in times of strife and I wanted nothing more than to ease tired bones and weary muscles that spread that love and kindness. But days changed to weeks, to months. My master no longer prayed together with me. Even so, I prayed even harder. The singular candle that sat on that beautiful altar we made burned, a symbol of my devotion, not only to my Master, but to our loving Lord. I will pray for both his safety and protection. |-| Bio 2= Devotion That candle was proof. Time and again, the flame never wavered. Neither did I. My master very rarely gave me tasks. He only trusts me with tasks he knows I will succeed in. "I am to offer prayers to the suffering souls in that village?" "They have lost the light of our Lord, my child. You must cleanse them of their sins and allow them to be freed of their wrongdoings. Then, we can grant them our Lord's love." I understood exactly what he wanted me to do. That candle was proof of that devotion I had to him. The night sky was covered in that same burning flame that encapsulated my soul. Even if I never opened my eyes to the burning dawn, I could feel it. These people had suffered so much and only this could be the means to save them. The light of god was kind and gentle. My flames would be what saved them and brought them to God. My devotion would never be in question to my Master or to our Lord. Each night, I would be brought to a new place, where I would offer my prayers first to see if it could save them. When no response came, I would do what I must with the powers I given. I would save them. Every last one of them. |-| Bio 3= Grievance "The court finds the defendant guilty for crimes of guiltless murder of several scores of people!" The gavel as it was brought down was cold, mirroring the silvery glow of the chains that caught the moonlight as my master and I sat in silence in our cell. People had viewed our acts as wrong. That what we had done was murder. Even when we explained ourselves, none would listen. Cold shoulders to the warmth from my master's voice. "It will be alright, my child... God will save us." My master muttered that as reassurance to me each night. The guards would come, sneering at us. They too must've despised us. They viewed us as monsters, even though we couldn't be farther from. My flames would clean the sinful and wretched. I was created for that purpose. But my Master told me to not use it on them. "It would be a waste... They will not heed the call of love." Each night was colder than the last, but even so, our flames kept flickering. Soon, the lordship of the land came, telling my Master that what he committed was an atrocity and that, he would spare him on the grounds... that he give me up. My Master refused. "She is a child of love and light! I shan't give her up to one so cruel as to let your people fall into such wretched sin!" The Lordship appeared unamused... and the next day, as dawn came, we said our final prayers together. The whispers of our voices died with the soft chirping of birds that sat upon the perch that looked into the darkness of our cell. "My child... swear, you will continue your path, yes? For God's light." "Yes, my Master." "Thank you." He had been escorted by one dressed in dark leather, a strange axe in their hand. They appeared reluctant... but after, my master never returned... I sat in the cell to pray, believing so hard in the teachings of our kind Lord. My candle would continue to burn. |-| Bio 4= Rependance I could not see. I never could, not since I awoke in the arms of my master while he prayed for help from god. However, even so, I could 'see' in my own way. The flames in the hearts of mortal beings, the gentle glow of other food souls. The wretched ice of the sinful. I could feel it within my soul. Even so, as I stood with my hands behind me, I 'stared' at the one who would be my executioner. They were not human. Their glow was too soft to be the brilliant flame of humans. This was a food soul that stares me down on this fateful night. The Lordship could not sway my heart. I loved my Master, I loved the kindness he preached and love he wanted to bring. Even if my flames were said to bring calamity and ruin, I knew they were the only way I could cleanse those of foul hearts and sin. Although the one pair of candles was singular now, I wouldn't let my flames die. The food soul was once more reluctant. The axe, the same one I remembered that day, felt so similar to my flames. Ah, so they were one of retribution as well. "Do you believe yourself a sinner?" The food soul asked as they led me towards that which all prisoners spoke of in dread. "Nay... I haven't committed a crime. What I had done, I had done because I believed it was truly right. It was in the teachings of our Lord that I do all I can to cleanse others." "I see." That was the mumbled reply from the masked food soul. As we entered the outside, for the first time, I felt the chill of the night. My flame faltered. Would this be my final night upon this earth? Would I no longer be able to pray, to think of my beloved master? "This is it then... By order of decree, I am to execute you." A dreaded finality. "Please, before I must perform my duty, say any final words." All the years I had spent praying, all the years I spent, speaking the loving words my master taught me. And yet, in that instant, I found I had no voice. Nothing came. A burning pain was in my chest, a burning in my eyes as it seared down my face. The once vice grip the executioner had on their axe waned. "Take your time..." They whispered, their arms gentle as they held me. |-| Bio 5= Mary It is said she was created with the purpose to destroy all who opposed her rites and teachings. God is a faithless being that consumes all in its determination of sin. However, Bloody Mary found no need to kill all who did not agree. It was in kindness that she committed her acts. Even though she stared death in the face, her flames didn't waver. Her kindness was too strong, her belief in her teachings seared into her very soul. Somehow, on the night was she supposed to be executed, she was pardoned of her crime. A Food Soul could not act in such a way without the command of her Master. Because of this, crimes that she claimed to commit of her own choice were purged and she was allowed the ability to renew herself, to seek out the forgiveness of those who were harmed by her choices. Even now, it is said she travels the land, forever bound by her need for repentance and forgiveness of crimes she had committed in the burning passage of time. Love guided her then, and even now, love continues to guide the flames of salvation that she carries. |-|